Oração
by Chookette
Summary: Prequel de "Détraquée". L'amour, ca fait changer.


Voici la prequel de Détraquée, qui ne sert juste qu'a vous faire patienter le début de sa suite ainsi que de donner quelques détails ( peut être aussi des spoilers.)

Titre : Oração  
Auteur : Chookette  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Résumé : Prequel de Détraquée. Se passe le matin avant le début de l'histoire. C'est l'histoire d'une simple prière.  
Pairing : Bellamort what else ?

* * *

C'était un mercredi. Le mercredi, c'est un jour vraiment pourri.  
Bellatrix Lestrange, se leva ce matin-là, une bonne heure en retard. Il était 9h et, c'était officiel, elle venait de rater la réunion du matin à 8h30.  
Si jamais, Bella tombait par hasard sur Lord Voldemort dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, elle se prendrait certainement la raclée de sa vie. Adieu, Bellatrix, Bonjour l'endoloris, comme elle disait.

Bellatrix aurait pu prier pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Mais Bellatrix trouvait que prier ne servait à rien. Non, il n'y avait aucune force supérieure autre que la magie. Demander à un être pseudo-divin de l'aider à ne pas croiser son maître n'était pas plus efficace que de se cacher quelque part. Bellatrix n'était pas croyante, et c'était tant mieux.  
Personne ne pouvait l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin, personne, sauf elle-même.

Alors, ce matin là, dans le manoir Malefoy, elle se fit d'une discrétion absolue et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, où Narcissa, devait certainement préparer à déjeuner.  
Ce fut, d'ailleurs le cas. Lorsque Bellatrix entra dans la petite pièce éclairée, qu'était la cuisine, elle vit sa sœur, Narcissa Malefoy, entourée d'elfes de maison, en train de préparer le déjeuner.

« -Bonjour Bella. » Dit, d'une voix enjouée, la blondinette.  
« - Bonjour Cissy. Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Bellatrix, d'une voix étonnement inquiète.  
« -Pas vraiment, je me sens toujours aussi mal. Lucius me manque. » Soupira Narcissa.

Bellatrix passa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et émit un soupir à son tour, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc de la cuisine.  
« - J'en ai marre, de ressentir, ce que vous ressentez, toi et Andy. J'ai envie de sortir, gambader un peu dans la ville, mais je ne peux pas sortir. Ordre du maître.

- Bella, il a raison. Les aurors sont de sortie. » Répondit, Cissy, d'un voix douce.  
« - Je n'ai pas peur des aurors ! » S'écria Bella.

Narcissa, regarda le sol, puis se retourna sans un mot. Bellatrix détourna son regard vers la table, où était posé la dernière Gazette du Sorcier, avec en titre : « _**Où sont nos détraqueurs ?**_ »  
Bella eu un frisson dans le dos. Les détraqueurs étaient les principaux responsables de sa folie. Elle les détestait, et surtout un en particulier.  
Elle le feuilleta, et tomba sur une interview, d'un detraqueur-sorcier, nommé « Davy ». Elle parcourut l'article du regard.

_« -Mr Davy, je suis étonnée, une vague de détraqueurs à disparue il y a peu.  
-Oui, j'ai été tenu au courant. Sachez, Mme, que mes suspicions vont vers ces satanés mangemorts. Ils veulent faire peur à la population, en vous faisant croire que plus personne n'est en sécurité. Mais que personne ne s'inquiète, nous veillons au grain.  
- Mr Davy, que pensez-vous, de l'évasion dernière de mangemorts comme les Lestrange ?  
- Je peux vous assurez, que je les traque personnellement, Rodolphus Lestrange à déjà été rattrapé, mais je donnerai n'importe-quoi pour rattraper cette petite garce de Bellatrix Lestrange. »_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la sorcière. Ce frisson s'accentua lorsque Bellatrix vit une photo du détraquer en compagnie de la journaliste, tout souriant. Ce fut bien la première fois que quelqu'un souriait en compagnie d'un détraqueur quel qu'il soit.

« - Hey Bella, ça va ? » Demanda Narcissa, sortant sa sœur aînée de sa rêverie.  
« - Hein ? Oui, oui Cissy, ça peut aller.

- Tu aurais pu m'écouter, Bella, je te disais que demain soir, une réunion spéciale allait être organisée, pour décider de l'avenir de nos maris.  
- Mmmh, génial. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Drago Malefoy, pour entrer dans la pièce.

« - Maman ! Oncle Rabastan vient de me conter une histoire surprenante. »

Le jeune homme semblait être dans une joie inimaginable et commença à raconter à sa mère une histoire parlant d'un grand roi de Bretagne, qui avait une sœur, nommée Morgan, qui était une fée. Et alors que le blondinet entrait dans des détails surprenant, Bellatrix se racla la gorge, montrant sa présence.

« - Tante Bella !  
- Tu es vraiment débile, toi, comment oses-tu croire à de pareilles sornettes ?  
- Mais, Merlin à réellement existé ! Et j'ai même la carte de chocogrenouille de Morgan !

- Mais n'importe-quoi ! »

Bellatrix, sortit de la pièce précipitamment et ce fut ainsi qu'elle tomba sur...

« - Maître ! »

Lors Voldemort avait toujours cet air en colère, qui le définissait bien. Alors que Bellatrix allait s'inclinait, Tom Jedusor l'en empêcha en la prenant par le bras. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait mais n'en prit pas compte.

« - Tu n'étais pas là, ce matin, Lestrange. »

Et zut, elle allait s'en prendre une . Que pouvait elle faire ? Elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée quand même ?

« - Je...euh...Je... »

Voldemort la coupa de nouveau.

« - Sois là ce soir. »

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Bellatrix fut étonnée. Depuis quand le mage noir ne la punissait elle plus ? Etait il de si bonne humeur ?  
Où était ce parce qu'il l'aimait bien ?  
Non, n'importe-quoi. Bella se faisait des idées. C'était mauvais.

Mais elle aurais bien aimée savoir.

« - Maître » Souffla t'elle. « Ce pourrait-il qu'un jour vous m'aimiez bien ? »

Le seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait entendu, se retourna et vit Bellatrix rougir.

« - Tu peux toujours prier, Lestrange. » Répondit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

C'est ainsi que Bellatrix pria toute la journée, pour qu'un jour il puisse l'aimer un peu plus qu'un mangemort.  
Et que la suite viendrait d'elle même.


End file.
